


Abigail

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [30]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Peggy isn't used to letting someone else have control, but Natasha does it so well.





	Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. I dunno guys, I wanted to write 300 words of fluff, and all of a sudden there's sex and it's filling my teasing square on kink bingo. Shrug. Also I have trouble writing A. Long fics and B. Smut and then this happens???

Natasha took the garments as Lady Carter threw them on the partition, though she was not using the partition for privacy like she used to. Somewhere between Natasha kissing her, and spending the night with her head between Peggy’s thighs, she’d stopped using it. There wasn’t modesty to contend with anymore, and it was delightfully domestic, the shift her duties had taken when they became a couple.

She hung the dress in the closet and and put her slip in the garment bin to be collected by cleaning tomorrow. “Lady Carter, do you require anything else today?” Natasha asked, trying not to stare. Peggy was dressed only in her panties, and, well, there was a reason Lady Carter had so many suitors compared to the other ladies of the court.

It helped that the panties she was wearing were ones Natasha had chosen for her the previous night. She couldn’t wear them all day, they simply weren’t comfortable enough for it, but sometime around dinner Peggy had changed into them. They were pale pink, thin, and far too small for someone with Peggy’s figure. Pale and tight and thin to the point that if Peggy was close, Natasha could see the darker pink of her pussy through them. It was all Natasha wanted to see Peggy walk around in those and stare, but she had many plans for tonight, and none of them involved staring at her without touching.

Peggy smiled at her, taking pins out of her hair and setting them on the table. “Tasha, you don’t have to do that when we’re alone.” Her hair was curled when it fell, in a frizzy sort of way that Natasha adored not only because of how it looked, but because it meant Peggy would absolutely love it when Natasha ran her hands through it and pulled tonight.

Natasha didn’t budge. “I’m on duty until you relieve me for the day.”

Peggy sighed and gave her a look as if to say ‘really?’, but Natasha held firm. She took off her family ring and set it carefully in the case. “Fine. Thank you for your service today Miss Romanoff, it was greatly appreciated, I will see you in the morning.” Peggy raised an eyebrow, not caring that she was entirely nude excepting the panties that were more lewd than nakedness. “Better?”

“Much.” She moved into Peggy’s space and kissed her, purposely smudging Peggy’s lipstick. She was teasing, licking into her mouth then retreating, nipping at her lips when Peggy tried to deepen it.

“Come on darling, don’t tease me,” Peggy said, but her eyes were sparkling, and she made no move to actually take control.

Natasha made a derisive noise. “I’ve got no reason to spare you, you beg awfully pretty for a lady.” She looked down at Peggy’s body, feigning disinterest as her hands moved over her skin. Natasha pressed her thumbs into the hollows behind Peggy’s ears, making her shiver. She moved down the line of her throat, feeling the ridges and applying the slightest pressure-- any more making the experience unpleasant. She traced her collarbones and rounded over her shoulders, massaging at the back muscles Peggy had gained from sword training.

Peggy stood still for Natasha’s ministrations, trying to keep herself loose as a doll. But when Natasha put her hands on her arms, she couldn’t help but flex, just to see Natasha’s eyes darken.

“You play dirty krasavitsa.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hm. I thought we agreed this is my night.”

“You don’t behave on my nights, darling, fair’s fair.”

Natasha hummed again, less short and more thoughtful. A slow, devious smirk stole across her lips. “You’re right, of course, kotik. Fair is fair.”

Peggy swallowed, getting the distinct feeling she’d just done something that would hit her later in a most enjoyable yet torturous way.

Natasha didn’t act immediately though, just continued her perusal of Peggy’s body. Her hands went over her forearms down to her fingers where she linked them together. Natasha grazed back up her arms and again over her neck before sliding them down. She largely ignored her breasts, knowing that they wouldn’t be sensitive until Peggy was dripping-- although that shouldn’t take much longer. She did make sure the roughest part of her hands pressed on her nipples though, seeing them rim in gooseflesh and peak ever so slightly. She flattened her hands on Peggy’s stomach, feeling the smooth scar of a failed assassination attempt on her side and fingering its edges because she’d learned in the past that it was more sensitive there.

Peggy bit her tongue to keep from gasping. She got it now. This was a game of endurance, and she was determined to last. Natasha glanced at her and smirked again, knowing that she’d caught on.

She dug her thumb into Peggy’s bellybutton and moved it in a circle, and Peggy couldn’t help but move with the motion. Natasha did it again, then moved on to her hips. “Oh Peggy, you really should get panties that fit you properly, these are all out of sorts.” Natasha fussed over the positioning, pulling it higher in the back and pulling it low in the front. Of course _then_ it was off center and she had to fix that as well. Half of Peggy’s ass was out, and Natasha pat one cheek, half of her hand on the fabric, the other half on skin. “There you go lyubov moya. Much better.”

Peggy had stayed quiet through the whole thing, but her chest was heaving with her breaths from the effort and stimulation. “Thank you Tasha.”

Natasha cocked her head and affected innocence. “Are you alright? You look tired, perhaps you should lay down.”

“Mm, perhaps you’re right.” Any other night, and Peggy would know that she was about to get off, but she knew that for tonight, this was just the beginning. She laid in the center of the bed on her back, waiting for Natasha to adjust her how she pleased. Taking turns being in control was not something she was accustomed to, but with Natasha, she was liking it more and more.

Only instead of climbing on top of her and continuing, Natasha brought a stool to the foot of the bed. She grabbed the bottle of oil and sat down. She took one of Peggy’s feet and tugged so she would scoot down, which Peggy did, her foot now in the perfect position for a massage, apparently. Natasha was whistling absently as she poured some oil on her hand, rubbing her hands together to warm it up. She ignored Peggy’s incredulous look and went to work, kneading out the day’s tension on both feet before she returned to her original goal.

She dug her thumbs into the arch, satisfied in the surprised gasp Peggy gave, pressing into the muscle continuously to make her coil with a completely different type of tension. Peggy’s toes curled, and Natasha didn’t let up until Peggy couldn’t get them loose again.

She got up and wet a hand towel-- warm from whatever contraption Tony had created. She went to wipe off Peggy’s feet, but she flinched away. Natasha got a firm hold on her ankle and wiped one foot down, then the other. She glanced at Peggy’s face, and saw that she was finally where she wanted her. Peggy was flushed pink high in her cheeks, breathing heavily, and quivering. Natasha grazed one hand up her calf, and her eyes fluttered shut. She smirked, hand going back down to hook her ankle and raise her leg high.

Peggy’s eyes shot open, and she made eye contact with Natasha. Leaning in slowly, she kissed the back of her knee. Peggy pressed her lips together and bit at them, telling herself that she would last until Natasha touched between her legs.

Natasha kept looking at her as she trailed soft kisses down her thigh, then put her leg back down. Peggy dug her nails into her palm to keep from whimpering-- damn those too small panties.

She straddled Peggy’s waist, picking up her skirt to get into position, and it was no accident that most of the fabric landed behind her, brushing over Peggy’s sensitive clit. It also put enough padding under Natasha that Peggy couldn’t feel her, so she got no satisfaction there, either.

Natasha put her hands just above where Peggy’s breasts started to form, and massaged. Like with her feet, it first soothed tension and then turned her on. Natasha’s hands were so warm, and her fingers were talented and nimble. Keyed up as she was, Peggy couldn’t help but remember how Natasha’s fingers felt inside her, the way they rubbed and twisted, fucking in and out of her with precision until she was clenching down on them and coming.

Fantasizing about it made her press her legs together, pussy tightening on nothing and hating it.

“Alright there?”

Peggy opened her eyes again-- when had she closed them?-- and was suddenly aware of the way Natasha was pinching and pulling at her nipples. “Oh gods.” She arched up, but Natasha maintained the distance. She bit her lip, just barely keeping in a moan. Natasha’s hands left her suddenly, and she was back a moment later, rubbing over Peggy’s breast as if wiping her clean. The cloth was still warm, but the moisture cooled quickly.

Natasha moved off of her to the side she hadn’t just touched with the towel, careless of what her skirt was brushing against, and bent down, sealing her mouth over a nipple. She sucked and swirled her tongue around it, then released it. She blew cold air on it, and put a hand in the middle of her chest to keep her from rising. She flicked her tongue over it rapidly, too quickly to give any type pleasure, but enough that Peggy could feel the rise of want ratcheting higher and higher. Natasha licked over her nipple in a slow, broad stroke. She set her teeth on it and ever so gradually raised her head. Peggy’s breast rose with her, then slowly sank back down as her nipple dragged through Natasha’s teeth. She suctioned her mouth around it again, sucking long enough to leave a mark if it had been anywhere else. She let go, turned her head and did it again.

“Please,” Peggy gasped, not even ashamed that she’d given up before she meant to. Natasha let go with a wet pop, and Peggy looked at the damage. The nipple Natasha had been working on was enlarged and puffy, more sensitive than it ever had been. However if she hoped Natasha was going to stop, she was wrong.

Natasha flicked the other nipple, then cupped her breast, holding it so she could put her mouth to it easier. She pinched the tip of the other one and rolled it absently as she sucked on the previously neglected one, basking in the moans and pleas Peggy was letting loose. She pulled away, and Peggy thought, _Finally_.

She got off the bed, eyes locked on Peggy and ordered, “Keep playing with your tits.” She reached up to do so, wincing at the tenderness. At Natasha’s hard look, she tried again, biting her lip when she made contact. It’s not that it hurt, it was just _so tender_. She could barely stimulate them without wanting to grab the dildo from the bedside drawer and pound her pussy raw. She cupped one breast, thumb rubbing the top of it in a way that was more comforting than provocative. With the other, she set the flat of her fingers down, rubbing to try and ground her pleasure.

Natasha put her mouth to Peggy’s ear and whispered, “Do it right, or I will.” She nipped at Peggy’s earlobe, her neck, her shoulder, then pulled away again.

Peggy smoothed her hands over her breasts and took a deep breath. She was so close to getting what she wanted, she just needed to make Tasha happy. She took the edge of her nails and grazed it over one of them, making her shudder. She kept it at a slow, steady pace, using her other breast for the more showy attentions. She plucked at the nipple and kneaded her breast, squeezed it between her fingers so only the tip was visible.

Natasha started pulling at the ties of her dress, the body of it falling to the floor once it was loosened. Peggy kept up what she was doing as Natasha picked the dress up and put it by Peggy’s dressing ‘room’, sitting down to unlace her boots. When they were off, she stayed in the chair, watching Peggy from across the room. The lack of skin showing on her lover frustrated Peggy, but she didn’t dare stop. As the dresses weren’t tailored for her, Natasha had a bra on top of her slip, and the slip itself was a functional opaque. She kept her hair pulled back, knowing it would just get in the way if she let it down.

Peggy could see more leg-- and she did so love Natasha’s legs-- but she was past patience. “Tasha,” she whimpered, “please.” Gods but she was soaking through these bloody useless panties. Her hips rolled towards nothing, but it didn’t stop her from continuing to try.

Natasha stopped her movement with a hand on her thigh, then reached up and grasped her wrists, pulling them away from her breasts. Natasha skimmed over them with the back of a finger, watching Peggy closely for twitches and other reactions. “How are you feeling?” Natasha whispered.

“Desperate,” Peggy ground out.

“What do you want?”

“ _Anything_.”

Natasha kissed her, thrust her tongue into her mouth and took control, licking the top of her mouth and sucking on her bottom lip. “Poor choice of words.”

Peggy wanted to cry, and did tear up a bit, reaching for Natasha desperately as she stood up. “Please.”

Natasha unhooked her bra and took off her slip, trying to pretend like it wasn’t a headrush having Peggy-- _Lady Carter_ \-- give control so utterly to her (she even looked a mess, with her panties soaked and her brilliant red lipstick smeared all over her face with traces of it on her body from Natasha’s mouth). She dropped her panties and left them in a careless pile. If Peggy had more blood in her mind than down south, she would have seen that she was pulling on Natasha’s composure.

She put one leg on the bed, angled herself towards Peggy, and teased at her own entrance, sliding her fingers through the lips and circling her clit. She almost told Peggy to watch her, but saw that she already was, transfixed with the way she was touching herself. She slid two fingers in and moaned. She put her free arm behind her head, showing off the muscle there and seeing Peggy’s eyes dart to see it. She pulled her fingers out and crawled between Peggy’s legs. She wiped her dirty fingers on Peggy’s breast, thinking of it as marking her territory.

“Wow,” she breathed when she saw that Peggy had completely soaked through the panties. She hooked her hands behind Peggy’s knees and raised them, seeing how far back it went. Answer: almost all the way. “Hold this.” Peggy’s hands replaced Natasha’s, and she got down flush with the bed. She got her hands on Peggy’s ass and raised her just that bit more, then leaned in and licked a stripe from one wet end to the other. She sucked on the fabric where it was centered, and Peggy let out a high whine. Right. Remember the goal here.

She stuck her thumbs in the waistband of the panties and told Peggy to lift up. She did, and Natasha peeled them off. They squelched when they separated from her skin, heavy with her slick. “You can touch yourself if you want, but not your clit, and you don’t put your fingers inside you malysh. Think you can do that?”

Peggy nodded vigorously.

“If you cheat, it’s back to just your tits.”

Peggy nodded again, just as enthusiastically. Natasha rubbed a hand over Peggy’s pussy, then rubbed it against herself, sighing pleasantly. She climbed off the bed and made sure to put the panties in the garment bag so they didn’t ruin the carpet.

“Cleaning’s going to wonder what you’re getting up to at this rate.”

“I think it’s pretty clear,” Peggy panted, ghosting her fingers on her labia.

Natasha went back to standing at the edge of the bed with one leg propped up and her fingers inside her. She worked them in and out slowly as she took in the sight of Peggy teasing herself. “That you’ve got a lust for spreading your legs? It’s certainly clear to me.”

Peggy’s hand juddered to a stop before she touched her clit, and she massaged at her hip. “I’d spread them wider if you gave me what I want.”

Natasha hummed, readjusted her stance, and started fucking herself with her fingers. “And what do you want?”

Peggy licked her lips, eyes darting to the bedside table in an idea that she dismissed-- she wanted more than that. “I- erm…” she trailed off breathlessly, watching Natasha ride her fingers with abandon. “Your hand!” she burst out.

Natasha slowed so she could focus on what she was saying. “My hand? Not just my fingers?”

Peggy nodded bashfully-- an emotion she didn’t know she could get in this position.

“Okay,” Natasha said slowly, thinking it over. “Tell you what. We’re going to get that dildo out, and I’m going to ride it until I come. If you change your mind, you can get off on it too.”

Peggy swallowed thickly, and it didn’t feel like it did a damn thing. “And if I don’t?”

“Then I’m going to sit on your face, and after that I’ll take care of you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Natasha nodded at the bedside table. “Get it ready for me.”

Peggy wanted to dart for it and get everything ready so that by the time Natasha was off her fingers it would be ready and waiting, but it was like moving through molasses. She didn’t realize how much waiting and straining for release had taken out of her until right now. She managed to sit up, and every bump of her breasts against an arm was a burning ache that spurred her on. With clumsy hands, she got the toy out. The oil was at the end of the bed on the floor, she somehow remembered, so she set the toy on the bed and swung her legs off to get up. When she tried to stand, her knees buckled. She caught herself on the bed and carefully made her way to the bottom, one hand out towards the mattress in case she fell again.

Natasha was watching her progress from where she was kneeling on the bed, clearly waiting. Bending down was harder than getting up, but she did it. She crawled onto the bed, and getting the dildo from here was easier than the other actions had been. She slicked it up and held it towards Natasha, but she shook her head. “Lay back down.” Confused, Peggy did so. Natasha guided the hand that was holding the dildo to rest low on Peggy’s abdomen. Low enough that it would be like she was riding Peggy’s cock, if she had one.

There was a handle on one side, and Natasha made sure that Peggy was holding it. “Keep it firm.”

Peggy nodded numbly, zings of pleasure shooting through her limbs when Natasha started bearing down. She took a moment to guide the head inside, then seated herself in one quick motion that had both women crying out. Natasha rolled her hips experimentally, not giving herself time to recover and moaning. “If this hurts you, let me know.”

“I will.”

Natasha did a couple test thrusts-- small but fast-- checking with Peggy that she felt alright. She raised herself to the head of the toy, feeling her entrance stretch to let it out, then slowly lowered herself back down. “Can you bring your knees up?”

Peggy drew her legs up, having to spread them so they were framing Natasha’s body instead of just behind her. Natasha set her hands on them, tentatively putting her weight down while she raised her body. Between Natasha’s own legs and Peggy’s help with her’s, it was manageable for both of them, and still maneuverable enough that she could ride the dildo with no problems. “Ready?”

“For you, always.”

Natasha chuckled, and leisurely raised herself before slamming her hips down down. “Still good?”

“Yes,” Peggy gasped, because _oh_ this dildo was placed perfectly.

Natasha didn’t need confirmation again, and repeated the process: rise slow and thrust down. Peggy couldn’t keep her eyes in one place as Natasha rode the toy, looking at her thighs, her arms, the line of her throat when she threw her head back in pleasure, but she guessed that mostly she watched where Natasha’s body was welcoming the dildo, a dark pink clinging around it and making Peggy’s mouth water.

“Enjoying yourself?” Natasha asked, a touch breathlessly.

With the hand that wasn’t holding the toy in place, she reached down, tracing her finger around Natasha’s lips where she was stretched. “Very much.”

Natasha raised herself a little and tilted her hips, letting Peggy reach behind her to give the other side the same treatment. “Just think, soon that’s where your mouth will be.”

Peggy’s breath hitched and she grabbed a handful of Natasha’s ass. “Please.”

“As milady commands,” Natasha said slyly. She pushed herself up and lowered her hips rapidly, rising and falling quickly so she was bouncing on the cock. Her breath was coming in puffs and she shifted the angle, making a frustrated noise that turned into a shameless groan when she changed the angle again and it hit right. “Yes,” she hissed, blush deepening as she sped up even more. Peggy hadn’t noticed she was laying there uselessly-- overcome with the vision Natasha made and the constant thrum of pleasure-- until Natasha told her to touch her.

With a jolt, she moved her hand, releasing Natasha’s ass and pressing it to her abdomen. She stuck her thumb to her clit and moved it in rough circles, speeding up when she felt Natasha’s muscles tense and knew she was close if not already coming.

Natasha slowed on the toy and bat Peggy’s hand away, sitting down all the way with her eyes closed blissfully. She hummed, stretching her arms above her and trailing them down her chest, rubbing occasionally as she rolled her hips lethargically. For all Natasha was the picture of relaxation, Peggy was still a mess, dripping on the blanket and panting.

Natasha drew off the toy, gently removing Peggy’s fingers from it where she’d been holding it so hard her fingertips were white and the skin underneath was indented. She went between Peggy’s legs, holding her lips open and nudged the head of the toy inside, still coated in her spunk.

“I- I thought you said--”

“And I will,” Natasha said. “Did you change your mind?” Peggy shook her head, hair sticking to the corners of her eyes where some tears had leaked out. “Then I won’t get you off yet. I promised nothing about doing this,” she punctuated the sentence but thrusting the toy in further. “Still sure?”

Peggy glared at Natasha, tear tracks from the corner of her eyes, lipstick smudged to hell, lips bitten and swollen, flush on her cheeks and down her chest, breasts pink and abused, breath heaving as she whined from stimulation-- she didn’t make a threatening figure. “Yes I’m bloody sure.”

Natasha tsked. “Pushy, pushy.” She started thrusting the toy in and out, and, with a wicked smile, leaned up to lick a nipple.

“Tasha,” she whined, shying away from the touch but simultaneously raising a hand to the back of Natasha’s neck to hold her in place.

She kept moving the toy as she sealed her mouth on the nipple, sucking and nipping, her free hand going to the other one to pinch. Natasha was careful to not get the angle right on the dildo, giving Peggy a hint of what she wanted that just made her crave what she had asked for all the more. “You’re evil,” Peggy gasped before biting down hard on her lip-- if she didn’t she’d be screaming to the high heavens. She started shaking, minutely at first, but after a couple minutes of Natasha not letting up, her thighs were visibly trembling, trying to bring them together to bring some level of satisfaction. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, Natasha stopped, leaving the dildo completely inside her and giving her breast a parting bite. She smoothed the hair away from Peggy’s face as she started talking.

“Now kotik, you have two options. One, you can keep playing with your tits while I sit on your face and you use that magnificent tongue of yours to get me off.”

Peggy swallowed thickly. The thought of touching herself there _again_ when she was even more sensitive than before-- sensitive enough that she knew if she poked the area she wouldn’t be able to keep from flinching. “What’s my other option?” she asked hoarsely. Apparently not screaming did fuck all for her voice.

Natasha grinned, and it was positively diabolical. “I lay back and let you take care of me, nice and slow.”

Peggy closed her eyes-- slow for Natasha meant _slow_. Slow like, let me spend ten minutes worshipping every sensitive piece of you, fifteen if you want hickies. Peggy had done it before and loved it, but right now she was clenching on a too-small cock, her clit throbbing for release. “The-” she licked her lips “-the first one.”

Natasha hummed, delighted. “Good choice kotik, you never would have lasted. Let me see you.”

Eyes still closed, Peggy reached her hands up and gripped them firmly, hoping it would take the edge off the tenderness-- it didn’t. Her back arched and she shrieked, in the back of her mind glad that no one lived in this section of the house but her so she wouldn’t be checked on. She choked on her next breath, the toy having shifted when she moved.

“Come on malysh, come on,” Natasha whispered, eyes wide with rapt attention.

Even with the act of taking her hands off, she was whimpering.

“That’s it, let me hear you.”

She pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and _wailed_ , and Natasha couldn’t wait anymore. She swung a leg over her head and sat with her pussy on Peggy’s open mouth, grinding down and knotting a hand in Peggy’s hair. She pulled to get the angle right, shivering at the whine Peggy let loose against her. “Lick me.”

Her tongue had never been clumsy before, but as she opened her mouth wider, it felt like the first time she’d held a spear-- large and unwieldy. Natasha was furiously working her clit though, groaning at the first touch of Peggy’s tongue inside her. She lapped up her come, trying to focus on the taste instead of her chest. It seemed like a torturous eternity by the time Natasha clenched around her tongue, grinding her mess onto Peggy’s mouth and chin before she got off her.

Peggy kept tugging at her nipples, tears streaming from her closed eyes, and slick absolutely soaking the blanket from where she’d leaked around the toy.

“That’s good kotik.”

She dropped her hands immediately, body twitching at nothing but the air in the room and her pussy fluttering around the dildo.

“Oh _look at you_ ,” Natasha breathed. “Peggy.” She put a gentle hand on Peggy’s cheek. “Look.”

Peggy opened her eyes uncertainly, blinking away the tears on her eyelashes, and glanced at her breasts. She swallowed thickly. If she thought they were destroyed earlier, it was _nothing_ compared to how they looked now.

“I didn’t know you could get them so swollen malysh, that’s gorgeous. So pink and round.” She’d have to wear her softest clothes the next three days, but that would hardly help. “If I touch them will you scream?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to scream?”

Shakily, she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at her tits and her pussy, all of them throbbing. “A bit,” she admitted.

Natasha poised her fingers to flick one of them, waiting for Peggy’s nod to do it. She let her finger go, a stinging pain that traveled a spiderweb of indulgence through her. Her throat contracted, the scream getting stuck in her throat. It took her a few tries to swallow, but once she did, she muttered, “Again.” Natasha obliged, going twice in quick succession and making Peggy howl. She pressed a sucking kiss to the breast, and Peggy was pretty sure she heard her tell it that she loved it through her whimper.

Natasha grabbed the oil and laid between Peggy’s spread legs. She worked the dildo for a minute, but for the first time that night, not like she was teasing. She pulled the toy out and thrust three fingers in. “Gods you’re wet.” She poured the oil on her hand and worked four fingers in easily, pushing them to the final knuckle before pulling out a little. She slicked up a finger on her other hand and fit it in aside the others, finally feeling a stretch.

Peggy breathed out raggedly as she watched, running a hand over her stomach, rubbing the muscles there, collapsing on her back, and finally relaxing. She didn’t have to wait and work herself up anymore-- Natasha was just going to give it to her. She rolled her hips and moved her hands up to her hair, twirling strands around her fingers and tugging as Natasha added more oil to her hand.

“Ready?”

Peggy nodded, whining in protest when Natasha gave her thigh a quick kiss instead of putting her hand back in. Four fingers was easy, and she went slow when she started pushing in past the knuckle. Peggy almost tensed up at the stretch, but she breathed deeply and let it go. She was tired, and god damn it, she had earned being able to lie back and let satisfaction wash over her.

Natasha turned her hand slightly, letting Peggy adjust again. “How are you feeling?”

Peggy tried to mumble an answer, but the… euphoria, gratification, whatever it is was that made her feel like she was floating on a cloud, made it impossible to from actual words.

Natasha chuckled and kissed her thigh again though, so she must have gotten her point across. She took her hand out ever so slightly to add more oil and put it back in. She only had half her hand in right now, half way down her palm, with her thumb and the heel of her hand still out. She smeared oil on them, pulling out again to tuck her thumb in and going in slowly. She put her tongue to Peggy’s clit and licked at it with firm, broad strokes-- not enough to get her off, but enough to ease the way.

She was letting out little gasps and whines, writhing on the bed in a way that made Natasha want to speed up, but she didn’t. Slow and steady; listen for sounds of pain; keep touching her to keep her loose. Natasha only noticed she was all the way in when when her wrist was suddenly in warm, wet heat. She pulled her mouth away and glanced at her work, all the air in her whooshing out at the sight. It was… gods the only way she could think to describe it was gorgeous. She should not have this much of herself _inside_ Peggy, yet she did. Peggy rocked down on her hand, wordlessly begging for her to move. When Natasha stayed still, her hips kept moving, rolling harshly, trying to get something she couldn’t achieve in her current position.

Natasha steadied her movements before bringing them to a stop by pinning her other arm across Peggy’s hips. Peggy whimpered. “Just a moment lyubov moya,” she said gently, “just a moment.” She curled her hand into a fist, careful not to catch on anything, and brought her wrist to the position that had the best mobility. She pulled out just a touch and rushed it back in.

Peggy made a noise of disappointment, and Natasha went through the checks of what Peggy could handle quickly. Pulling out wasn’t what Peggy wanted, she just wanted it deeper, harder. Natasha added more oil to her wrist, and shoved in further without any warning, making Peggy’s body rock. She pounded Peggy, fucking it in her body until her eyes rolled back and she clenched impossibly tight on Natasha’s hand, flooding her with heat and gasping, unable to catch her breath.

Natasha talked her down with soothing words. Peggy squirmed uncomfortably when she took her hand out, so she grabbed the dildo and put it back in. She hummed happily, fidgeting until it was how she wanted it. Natasha held her from behind, her come and oil covered hand carelessly on Peggy’s stomach-- she would take a long bath tomorrow morning anyways. As it stood, Peggy had come on her face, one breast, her stomach now, and of course on her ass and thighs.

She pet Peggy’s hair until she came back down. “How do you feel?”

“Like I am _so_ getting you back for this on my next night.”

It was something Peggy would deliver on, but for now she was a kitten without claws. Natasha kissed her neck. “My night’s not over yet.”

“I don’t have another one in me, and neither do you,” she said tiredly, wondering if she could untuck the blanket from the bed and throw the top side over them instead having to get up and under them.

“After a nap you will.”

Peggy paused, thinking about the toy between her legs, and sighed. There really wasn’t a reason to get up now. “Shut it.”

Natasha kissed her neck again, smile tangible against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god please have safe sex. Also any Russian Nat says I got from a site about Russian endearments. They're baby, my love, that kinda stuff. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
